


Second Place

by mneiai



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Pre-Movie(s), very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Balem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Place

She had thought her second child would be a second son, but Kalique had felt differently. Seraphi had instead introduced Balem to his new sister and watched the jealousy that had been forming dissipate just a bit. If she had believed in fate, she would have believed this was its work.

Seraphi still indulged Balem, keeping him close when she could, teaching him whatever she could. With Kalique she did the same, but there was not the urgency there had been with Balem, nor that immediate connection. Kalique liked to learn just as much on her own as from her mother and gathered her own mentors in time. It made her mother proud, though Seraphi rarely found a way to express that.


End file.
